Fuugai
by Darkangel721
Summary: A Joey/Kaiba fic. Set before the duels at Pegasus's castle. **CHAPTER TWO**
1. The Storm

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters or anything else concerning Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly, all I own is a pathetic love of yaoi, especially when it concerns Joey and Kaiba.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yes, this is the same story, but with a new acceptable rating. Is Fanfiction.net crazy? NC-17 is the only thing I read. Why would people complain anyway? If you don't like it, don't read it. As for parents, how hard is it to monitor what your child is doing on the internet? Besides, if they know enough about NC-17 to search for it, then I'm sure that they know what they are getting in to. I'm so sad I lost all of my reviews… : (  

Bakura glanced warily at the darkening sky. He looked at Yugi. "I think it's going to rain, maybe we should make camp for the night."

            Yugi regarded the clouds. "I agree." He turned back to his companions. "We're stopping for the night. Joey, will you go find some wood for the fire?"

            "Sure, Yuge," Joey answered agreeably, trotting off into the forest.

            Joey was kneeling on the ground picking up a few stray branches when he felt the first smattering of rain. "Crap," he said, rising from the ground and turning to go back to the campsite. Quickly the light drops became a downpour and he abandoned the sticks to search for some kind of shelter where he could wait out the storm.

            _The guys will probably figure what happened, _he thought.__

            He grinned, "Or they'll think I've been kidnapped again. Either way, it's not worth getting soaked over." His relief was audible when he spied a small cave to his right. He ran into it and plopped down just inside the mouth, the rain dripping off his bangs and onto his face.

            _There's no telling what else could be in here, _he mused, wiping his forehead and remembering what he found the **last **time he ended up in a cave. He shuddered, recalling his duel with that creepy minion of Bandit Keith. Suddenly the wind changed, and he was forced to retreat further into the cavern. He was about to resume his position when he noticed a soft glow a little ways behind him.

            _That looks like firelight. _He debated investigating the owner of the light. After all, they couldn't be too dangerous if they too were seeking shelter from the rain. His argument was decided for him, however, when the cave's other occupant came around the corner.

            Joey stepped back with a start. "Kaiba!"

            Seto Kaiba sneered. "So, your friends finally turned you out, did they? Quite a night to be left in the cold alone, don't you agree?"

            Joey matched his expression. "You should know," he retorted.

            Oddly, the comment caused Kaiba's face to soften and he turned to go back to his fire. Joey's curiosity overcame his bravado and he followed, though Kaiba hadn't invited him to join.

            "Kaiba?"

            Kaiba hesitated before sitting on the other side of the fire, his back leaning against the wall of the cave. Joey took this as an assent to his company and parked himself across from him. They sat in silence for a moment, before Kaiba spoke.

            "You're wet," he said simply.

            "Yeah, well, it's raining," was Joey's reply.

            "You'd dry quicker if you took off some of your wet clothes."

            Joey slipped off his green jacket. The fire **was** warming him considerably.

            Kaiba opened his briefcase and began shuffling his Duel Monsters deck idly. He paused and met Joey's gaze. "How about a rematch?"

            Joey's original guardedness returned in full force. He was not up to being humiliated twice in one week, even if Yugi and Tristan weren't here to witness it. 

            Kaiba grinned at his look, almost good-naturedly. "I'll go easy on you, and we'll just use the cards." He laughed. "Like in the olden days. You know, **before** I became a billionaire."

            Joey's gaze narrowed at Kaiba's haughty tone and he took out his own deck. "Shut your mouth and just play."

            "So," Kaiba continued, ignoring the sharp remark, "what shall be the stakes?"

            Joey looked at his Dueling Glove. _I can't risk losing any more star chips._

            As if reading his mind, Kaiba put his worries to rest. "We'll play for something else. If I win, you stay here until the rain stops and talk to me. Tell me what could be of such great importance that you would come here, even knowing you have no change against Pegasus."

            Joey gritted his teeth, his anger beginning to rise. "And if I win?"

            "**If **you win, I'll apologize for my cracks about you resembling a cowering puppy, and I'll brave the storm, leaving the cave to you. Fair enough?"

            Joey nodded and took out his own deck. Kaiba scooted a safe difference from the fire and beckoned. Pushing his jacket further away from the flames, he joined Kaiba and drew his first cards…

***********

            The duel was nearing its end. Surprisingly, the scores were closely matched: Kaiba with 500 points remaining and Joey with 400. The game had been unremarkable, each side taking a turn in the lead, though Joey dreaded the moment Kaiba would draw one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons; that would be the end. When he saw Kaiba's scowl brighten, Joey knew that this was it. He searched his hand frantically, looking for something that might change the inevitable. His gaze fell on the Time Wizard. __

_            Maybe,_ he thought. After all, it had saved him on more than one occasion. 

            He placed it down in front of him as Kaiba's dragon obliterated his Flame Swordsman. "I choose Time Wizard." The small arrow spun around and around the wheel; Joey held his breath. It seemed about to stop, until it suddenly hopped forward, landing on the skull of defeat.

            Joey slammed his fist on both the offending card and the cave floor. "Damn it!"

            Kaiba picked up his cards and placed them back in his briefcase. "Too bad," he consoled mockingly. "Good try, though. Guess you'll have to suffer my company for the night."

            Joey's foul mood brightened a little. _That's right, _he told himself, _it's not like we wagered anything important._

            Stretching out his long legs and leaning back against the wall, Kaiba regarded Joey. "So, what brings you to this island?"

            Serenity's face flashed before Joey's eyes. He composed himself, mentally blocking a tear, before he answered. "My sister, Serenity. I need the prize money to help her. I'm her only hope." He glanced up at Kaiba, expecting him to have a scornful expression. Instead, he looked like the statement had cut him.

            He looked away from Joey's gaze. "Mokuba." 

            It was all he said, and Joey began to think that was all he intended to say. "Pegasus has him locked up in that castle, just like he has Yugi's grandfather."

            "But why?" Joey pressed, not understanding. 

            "Because he wants to own Kaiba Corp, and only a Kaiba has legal rights to it. He figured he'd have an easier time convincing a child to accept his evil ideas. I'm sure he'll be surprised." He smiled fondly at the thought of his little brother, his light, defying Maximillian Pegasus. "He's all I have."

            "No wonder you're such a jerk," Joey said, though he regretted the tactless words as soon as he spoke them. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Kaiba surprised him by laughing. It was pure, and without malice. Joey guessed he had just witnessed an anomaly.

            He voiced this thought, hoping to hear the laugh again. "Wow, Seto Kaiba laughs? Who'da thought?"

            Kaiba lowered his voice and looked around secretly. "Yes, and if you tell anyone I'll be forced to kill you."

            Joey's expression halted halfway between a grin and frown; for once, he didn't know how to react. The humorous look on his face prompted Kaiba to laugh again, and this time Joey joined him. 

            '_Who'da thought' indeed, _thought Kaiba. _Imagine, the great Seto Kaiba sharing camaraderie with the most aggravating of Yugi's companions. Though, certainly not the least attractive._ The thought came from nowhere, and Kaiba found himself halted in mid laugh. He looked on Joey in a new light. 

            "Maybe we should see if the rain has stopped," he said quickly. Suddenly the cave felt very small, and Joey much too close. He didn't want to do something to ruin this seemingly growing friendship.

            Joey rose with him, confused. "Kaiba? What's the matter?" He grabbed Kaiba's arm as he tried to brush past him, wheeling him around to face him.

            Without warning, he found himself slammed up against the cave wall, Kaiba's face inches away. He searched the blue eyes frantically, not recognizing the emotion he saw in them. As quickly as he had been grabbed, Joey was released, and Kaiba backed away slowly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, not looking Joey in the face.

            "Kaiba, what's going on? What did I do?"

            Kaiba looked up into Joey's beseeching face and regretted it immediately. He was unused to seeing anything but dislike and rage come from those eyes. This new openness and pain, as though he had just been rejected by a friend, undid him completely. It had been so long. So long since he'd had **any** kind of companionship. With one step he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Joey's.

            Joey pushed Kaiba away roughly and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What are you-" he began, but Kaiba took this opportunity to renew the kiss and invade Joey's mouth with his tongue. With his greater strength he maneuvered Joey away from the wall and pulled him onto the ground. With one hand he held Joey's wrists above his head and with the other he struggled to undo the button on his jeans. He broke the kiss for air regretfully, knowing Joey would demand an answer. At least when his mouth was busy, all he could do was thrash beneath the taller boy. An action that Kaiba found shamefully stimulating.

            "Get off me!" Joey snarled, struggling to free himself from his captor. "Why are you doing this?"

            Kaiba paused and met his gaze. Joey would have recoiled from the heat, had he had any place to recoil to. "Please, Kaiba, let me go."

            Kaiba knew Joey must be truly unnerved to do anything that would resemble begging. He played with the idea, hoping that there might be some way to repair this. He found none. He had no choice but to go through with what he began. He yanked the unhooked jeans down sharply, pulling off Joey's sneakers in the process. The boxers came next, baring Joey's lower half to his gaze.

            "Mmm…" he murmured appreciatively, noticing that Joey had stopped wriggling, preparing himself to fight off whatever onslaught Kaiba intended. But Kaiba was not just going to take what he wanted. He wanted to make Joey feel what he was feeling, to see him writhing with passion instead of fear. With his own knees he braced himself against Joey's to keep his legs spread. He wrapped his free hand around Joey's cock and began to slowly run his hand up and down the shaft.

            Joey's eyes grew wide with shock and his struggles resumed. "This is wrong! Stop it! Kaiba, just let me go. You don't want to do this. I don't want this!" He groaned, mostly out of shame, when his body began to react to Kaiba's ministrations. His pleas became weaker. "Please…"

            Pleased with his current success, Kaiba pumped faster, ignoring the insistent ache in his pants. There was plenty of time for that. Just when Joey was about to come, Kaiba released him, reveling in the pained whimpers. Joey feebly attempted to free himself again. "Why?" he repeated. 

            Kaiba grinned wolfishly down at him. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

            "But I'm not…"

            "Not what?" Kaiba pressed.

            "Not gay!" snapped Joey with vehemence.

            Kaiba chuckled. "No one said you were."

            Joey's brow furrowed. "But…"

            "Yes?" 

            Something dawned on Joey's face. "Were you planning this the whole time?" he demanded angrily.

            Kaiba was truly shocked by this accusation. He shook his head emphatically. "No, no. It just…happened."

            Joey snorted derisively. "And I thought I had no self-control."

            Kaiba's eyes blazed. Furiously he grabbed Joey's legs and draped them over his shoulders. This was the Joey he recognized. "Kaiba…" Joey tried again, his tone pleading. Kaiba's face softened. No, he didn't want to hurt Joey. Maybe, somehow, this could turn out all right. He unzipped his pants, his erection springing free.

            "Now, Joey," he spoke soothingly. "I want you to relax."

            "Relax?" he barked. "How can I relax?"

            "Like this…" Kaiba resumed his earlier stroking, and felt Joey go weak beneath him. "Good. Just like that."

            Joey made to protest again, but Kaiba silenced him with a kiss. Joey's hips began to thrust into Kaiba's hand and he swallowed Joey's yelp as he came. "See," he said. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Joey didn't reply, his eyes closed. 

            Using Joey's stillness as an opportunity, he sucked on his finger and gently pushed it's moistened tip into Joey's puckered opening. His eyes flew open and he almost wrenched his wrists from Kaiba's grasp. Kaiba cocked his head. "What, did you think I gave you that for free?" Joey remained silent. Kaiba's gaze narrowed. He liked Silent Joey even less than Pleading Joey. He inserted another finger, and then two more in succession. He saw that Joey's eyes were squeezed shut, and that a single tear rolled down his face on either side. He brought his head down and licked them away gently. Joey opened his pain-glazed eyes and implored him silently. When Kaiba removed his fingers he sighed with relief. Kaiba could wait no longer, and he impaled himself into Joey's heat all the way to the hilt before Joey had time to prepare himself. Joey's whole body arched against him. Kaiba released Joey's wrists so that he could hold himself up over him. With his other hand he wiped Joey's moist face. He thrusted slowly until he felt the body open up to him. He quickened his pace; he could not wait any more.  He pounded until he felt like he would burst, and then he did burst, violently, preventing himself from collapsing on the heaving body beneath him only by a great strength of will. When his breathing slowed he pulled out and laid on Joey's right side, trying to collect his thoughts.

            _Now what are you going to do? _A voice prompted. 

            He turned to Joey and was startled to find his brown eyes fixed on him already. "Joey, I…" he stopped when the boy turned away from him to face the wall. The voice returned, more insistently.

            _Do something! Fix this!_

He put his arm around Joey and was saddened to feel the body tense. But what else did he expect? He pressed his lips to Joey's neck softly, prompting him to turn his head. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed him, and was surprised when Joey did not resist, not even passively.

_            Maybe this really will be ok._

            He tried to rise, but Joey gripped him forcefully, willing him not to leave him. "It's ok," he said gently. "Just one second." He laid his long coat down on the ground above them. He knelt to try and pick Joey up, but he rose of his own accord and lay down on the makeshift blanket, looking at Kaiba expectantly. Kaiba stripped quickly and was pleased to see Joey's eyes rove over his nude body. He joined him on the coat and removed the last bit of clothing separating them. Joey snuggled his head against Kaiba's chest and promptly fell asleep. Not wishing to end the night without the necessary words, Kaiba made to rouse him, but then changed his mind. Instead he draped his arm across the slender body and rested his chin on the pillow of blond hair. Sooner than he imagined, he joined Joey in slumber.  


	2. Aftermath

Joey awoke with a start. _Where am I? _he thought. The events of the night before came back to him. Sticks. Rain. Cave.

            _Kaiba… _The final thought brought the smug visage into Joey's head. Yes, he remembered what happened last night. His sore body and slightly bruised wrists quelled any doubts he may have had. He glanced around him. Kaiba was nowhere in sight.

            _Just like Kaiba, _he thought bitterly. To use him and then leave.

            He stood up, somewhat shakily, and looked around for his clothes. They were in a neat little pile against the wall, underneath his jacket. They seemed to mock him. Kaiba took the time to fold his clothes but not to wake him up and say…

            _Say what?_ Joey asked himself. For that matter, what would Joey have said to **him**?

            Joey shook his head as he began to dress. He couldn't believe that this had happened, that Kaiba had…had done this to him. The worst part of it was that Joey couldn't convince himself that he hadn't at least enjoyed **some **of it.

            _But I hate him, don't I? _He tried to summon up memories of all the times Kaiba had done something that had hurt either him or his friends. Instead, his mind rebelled and recalled last night, when Kaiba had spoken so tenderly of Mokuba, showing a side that Joey doubted most people had ever seen. He cursed himself. And what had he done? Revealed his vulnerable side with little prodding to someone who would – who did – take advantage of it.

            He pulled his shirt roughly over his head and slipped on his jacket. On a sudden whim, he kicked the remnants of last night's fire so that it scattered in all directions, feeling a slight, childish retribution at the action. After patting his jacket pocket to be certain he had his cards, he made his way out of the cave.

            The sunlight glared down on him brightly as he stepped away from the mouth, and he blinked his eyes to adjust to the harsh rays. Heading off in the direction he thought he had come from the night before, he maneuvered his way through the trees. 

            "Joey!" he heard Yugi's voice call, and adjusted his direction slightly to the right. His small friend's form came into view, his hands cupped around his mouth, preparing for another shout.

            Yugi dropped his hands and smiled; he looked relieved. "There you are. We were worried."

            Joey followed him back to the camp, almost tripping over the prone, snoring form of Tristan. "Yeah, I'll bet." He nudged Tristan roughly with his shoe. "Wake up, ya moron. I coulda been in danger."

            Tristan looked up sleepily. "Huh?"

            "I'm back in one piece, not like you care."

            Tristan managed an "Oh, good" before slumping back on the ground. 

            "Tea! Bakura!" Yugi yelled into the trees. "He's back!" They appeared together, coming from the direction opposite from where Yugi had been standing.

            "What happened to you, Joey?" Tea asked.

            "I hid out from the rain in a cave. Sorry if I scared ya."

            Sitting up, Tristan rubbed his eyes. "Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

            Tea glared at him, her arms akimbo. "No, now get up."

            He begrudgingly obliged her and turned to Yugi. "How long until we reach the castle, Yugi." 

            Yugi looked in the direction of their destination and thought for a moment. "A few days probably. Let's get moving."

            Joey trudged along behind the others, deep in his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Kaiba out of his head. _Focus, _he told himself. _Serenity is depending on you._ He forced himself to think of her: playing together before the divorce, their special day at the beach, even that terrible morning six years ago when she was driven out of his life. Anything to keep himself from remembering those piercing eyes. So blue…

            "Hey, Joey." Joey was wrenched from his reverie by his friend's concerned, upturned face. "You ok?"

            Joey looked around and realized everyone had paused and was staring at him. "Yeah," he answered. He made his voice a little softer. "I was just thinking about Serenity."

            Tea placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll save her, Joey. Just like Yugi will save his grandfather."

            _And Kaiba will save Mokuba, _he thought, but didn't say. Instead he thought of an answer that would allow them to continue on. "Then what're we waitin' for? The sooner we get there, the sooner Pegasus is beat." He faked a grin that seemed to satisfy them all, allowing it to melt from his face as soon as they turned away. A conclusion settled in his mind. He had to find Kaiba and demand a resolution to his inner turmoil. He wasn't sure of what **exactly** he was going to say when – and if – he found him, but he knew he would be in no position to duel in this frame of mind, and he couldn't afford to lose. 

***********

            Dusk was becoming night around them but still Yugi pressed on. The castle seemed closer with each step, and he couldn't bring himself to stop, even though his feet protested every inch. Though his friends were also tired, they didn't have the heart to stifle his determination. Tea forced herself to speak when he tripped for the second time. "Yugi," she began gently, "don't you think-" She cut herself off with a gasp that made them all halt.

            Yugi whirled around. "Tea, what's wrong?" His eyes were worried.

            "Nothing," she said to put him at ease. "I just thought I saw something over there, in the trees." She pointed to the left of the roughly hewn path.

            Joey's ears pricked. _Maybe… _he thought. It could be Kaiba. They were heading in the same direction. He had to check. "Why don't we stop here, Yugi," he offered. "We're all pretty tired."

            Yugi bit his lip and looked longingly at the castle once last time before nodding. "Alright."

            Joey lay down between Tristan and Bakura and feigned sleep, listening to his friends' breaths, waiting for them to become steady. When he was certain they were all asleep, he lay still for a few more minutes, breathing in the quiet of the forest. Then, as silently as he could, he slipped into the woods off the path in the direction Tea had pointed. He moved cautiously, almost on tiptoe, the darkness making it difficult to see roots protruding from the ground. When he was just far enough so that he could barely see the edge of the path, he paused, listening intently for the smallest sound. Hearing nothing, he took a few more steps and noticed that ahead of him the trees appeared to be thinning. His foot landed on a branch and it crunched, the noise seeming deafening in comparison to the stillness around him. He winced, sure that everyone within miles must have heard it. He debated going back and forgetting this foolish hunt through the forest, but something inside him pushed him on. When he reached the area of sparser trees, he realized he was on the edge of a small clearing and positioned himself behind one of the larger trees to try and stay concealed. In the center of the clearing was a small fire, built up just enough to offer a slight glow. Other than that there was nothing in sight. 

            Joey sighed. _They must've heard me. Stupid idiot._

"What are you doing?" a voice whispered behind him.

            Spinning around, Joey found himself face to face with Kaiba. He hadn't even heard him approach. "Uh…" was all he could manage, his heart beating so fast it felt as though it would burst.

            When Joey didn't speak, Kaiba continued. "Were you looking for me?"

            Joey didn't know how to respond. If he said no, Kaiba would know he was lying. But saying yes would bring another question. One he himself didn't know the answer to.

            "About last night, Joey, I'm…" he trailed off and looked away.

            "Sorry?" Joey finished for him, getting himself under enough control to speak.

            Kaiba didn't reply, though Joey didn't really expect him to. He figured that was probably the closest thing to an apology he'd ever get out of him, but it wasn't enough to make him feel like himself. Like Joey. He needed to understand **why**. **Why** he was sneaking around in the middle of the night; **why** he wasn't able to answer Kaiba's questions; and most importantly, **why** he wasn't out here trying to murder him for what he'd done. 

            They stood there awkwardly, the silence beating down on them. Kaiba was the first to move, making to step away, but Joey caught his wrist. A current of electricity passed between them, and Kaiba looked down at Joey's hand and then back to his face. Without really thinking, Joey leaned up and kissed him, pouring out all the turbulent emotions he had wrestled with throughout the day; it left him breathless. Even Kaiba was panting, as they pulled apart for air. His eyes bore into him, asking a silent question. He nodded. He didn't know why he wanted this, even acknowledged that he shouldn't, but, at least for now, the wanting was enough. He renewed the kiss, deepened it, their tongues battling for dominance. Sliding to the ground, he pulled Kaiba down on top of him. Their lips parted, and Kaiba rested his forehead against Joey's so that he could pull off his coat. He tilted back slightly, straddling him, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, casting it aside. Joey leaned forward so that Kaiba could help him remove his own jacket and then pull his shirt up over his head. Stretching out over him, one arm planted on each side of his body, Kaiba lowered his face so that it was directly above Joey's. Joey closed his eyes for the kiss he thought was coming, and was startled when he felt Kaiba's lips brush his collarbone. Teeth nipped at the tender skin, eliciting small gasps from Joey's lips. His tongue trailed a wet path down the center of his chest, while he used one of his hands to caress the bulge in Joey's jeans. Joey tried to repress the moan that rose in his throat, not wishing for his friends to find him in this compromising position. Kaiba moved further down his body to his feet and pulled off his shoes and socks. Deftly he undid Joey's pants and tugged, causing him to lift his hips so that he could slide off them and his boxers. Rising, he divested himself of the rest of his own clothing before dropping to kneel between Joey's legs.

            "Turn over," he ordered.

            Joey did as he was told, though warily. He wasn't sure he liked not being able to see what Kaiba was doing. He rose up on his hands and knees, feeling his buttocks brush against Kaiba's hard length; he shivered. 

            Kaiba's lips pressed close to his ear. "It won't hurt as much this time."

            Joey felt a slick finger press his entrance and allowed his body to soften. He felt no discomfort as the finger was inserted, nor did he when another finger joined it. The third finger stretched him, and he winced as he felt a slight, dull pain. Then the digits were removed and Kaiba hooked an arm under Joey's chest to support him. He entered him as slowly as he could, allowing Joey's body to widen to accommodate him. With a final push he was in, and he felt the muscles contract around him, trying to adjust to his length. He thrusted with slow, deliberate motions, rocking Joey's body forward and back. 

            "You ok?" he whispered.

            When Joey nodded, he quickened his pace and shifted slightly, trying to find the small nodule of nerves that would bring Joey into a fervor. He knew he succeeded when Joey uttered an unmuffled gasp and his arms buckled slightly. 

            "Whoa," he panted, "do…that…again."

            Kaiba positioned himself so that he hit the spot with each thrust, and he soon had Joey moaning unintelligibly. He slid the arm that had been supporting Joey's chest downwards and wrapped his hand around his weeping organ, stroking in time with their thrusts. With a cry Joey released and crumpled onto his arms, gasping from the exertion. A few more quick motions and Kaiba collapsed on top of him, spent. He soon caught his second wind, and was up and dressing before Joey even made the move to turn over. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

            Kaiba dropped his clothing into his lap. Joey looked at it stupidly for a moment, then up at Kaiba.

            "What," he asked with an irritated tone, "you want me to help you or something?"

            "No."

            "Then get dressed."

            Joey rose and began to put on his clothes, while Kaiba stood by, holding up his jacket by the collar. He handed it to him and allowed him to put it on before speaking.

            "You know you have to go."

            "Yeah, I know. This isn't somethin' I want to have to explain to the guys."

            Kaiba snorted. "Why do you care what they think?"

            "'Cause they're my friends. What they think is important to me."

            He looked thoughtful. "I'll walk you back if you want, so you don't get lost."

            "Ha, me get lost? Whatever," he scoffed, but he permitted Kaiba to walk with him.

            At the edge of the path they paused, and Kaiba pulled Joey roughly against him, his lips against his ear. "I'll see you later," he growled huskily. Then he turned and disappeared into the foliage the way they had come. 

            Joey shook his head, dumbfounded. _I don't understand this at all._ Stepping onto the path he sighed to himself and lay down on his back next to Tristan, careful not to wake anyone. Looking up at the sky, he allowed the twinkle of the stars to lull him to sleep.

              
  



End file.
